


Guillotine

by Ivansher



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 欧吉尔德/弗洛迪米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 我总是爱你们的。





	Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> 弗洛迪米没死。

        [Guillotine（断头台） - Jon Bellion / Travis Mendes](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=410654884&userid=38192171)

 

        他是我的弟弟。  
        是啊，所以我该满足他的一切愿望不是吗？  
        搬离庄园之后，弗洛迪米第一个找上了他。他们没吵起来，事实上石之心没法和任何人争吵。年轻的弟弟始终无法理解，直到他丢出一句：  
        你不是该高兴吗？  
        伊佛瑞克的长子掐着他的脖子，把他压在桌上。  
        弗洛迪米甚至没能挣扎。原来自己早就被一览无余，无处可逃了。  
        我总是爱你们的。欧吉尔德一边说一边操他，冰冷而彻底地，爱丽丝不乐意看到我，那我就走。你还想要什么？  
        弗洛迪米数不清自己高潮了几次。面对兄长，他是无法说谎的，从舌头到老二都是。刚特·欧迪姆曾经告诉他，欧吉尔德本该牺牲你换来爱丽丝，但他拒绝了。作为替代，你猜猜他放弃了什么？  
        恶魔笑得愉快，真相弗洛迪米无从得知。他满肚子精液，沙哑得出不了声。如果能够重来，他会告诉哥哥想要什么，赶在一切来不及之前，赶在五芒星吞噬那颗心之前，无论用什么手段阻止。  
        所以现在，他只能搂住欧吉尔德的脖子，闭上眼。


End file.
